It's Not What It Seems
by Scyphon
Summary: Rai visits Clay in the middle of the night... (boy x boy) Slight fluff, my first ever fanfic Claymundo
1. Chapter 1

It was after dark at the Temple, the Xiaolin monks were peacefully snoozing away. Except Raimundo - who continually rubbed his eyes and groaned in frustration.

"Aw, man…" he whispered, wobbling to his feet.

The brunette stepped lightly down the hall and soon he approached the sleeping Dragon of Earth, Clay. The larger boy was snoring heavily and mumbled something about "Taters." Raimundo smirked, _I think I found the problem_, he thought.

He lowered himself onto his knees to get a better look at the boy. Clay's light colored hair covered his eyes which Rai almost instinctually, brushed away.

"Mind telling me what you're doing there, partner?"

"A-ah! Dude you scared me…"

"I reckon I oughta be the one who's scared… with you sneaking in here and what not." Clay chuckled.

"Y-You got it wrong! I couldn't sleep is all!" Rai stuttered awkwardly.

Clay sat up from the mat and smiled a little at Rai's behavior, "I aint mad or nothing."

There was a brief silence.

"Uhm.. I'm just gonna go now…" He turned to leave but a strong hand pulled him back.

[This is kinda a preview! Sorry new writer! Continue? Yes or No?]


	2. Chapter 2

[I tried to keep them in character as possible, aha. Also I apologize for the short chapters]

In one swift motion Raimundo and Clay were chest to chest, with Clay's hands resting on Rai's shoulders. They gazed at each other in pure shock, they were close. Too close.

"Yo, Clay! What is with you?" Rai teased, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He could feel himself starting to break out in a cold sweat.

"Sorry buddy." Clay said, getting all flustered. "You can stay if you wanna, since I'm up already. But we'd better keep it down." His voice getting softer as he released the boy.

Rai raised an eyebrow but looked away, "Nah, don't think so. This is getting weird…"

Clay immediately looked heartbroken somehow, the two stood there quietly as if they were thinking.

"G'night then." The cowboy replied.

_Raimundo just get the HELL out of here! Before you do something stupid! _Said the voice in his head.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." He bolted back to the safety of his own mat, where he hid his face with the blanket in embarrassment.

By morning all four monks were out training, practicing their combat skills and such. No new Shen Gong Wu had been active for a while now. Rai grinded his teeth as he smacked his fists into a practice dummy, again and again. Then he finished it off with a 'Typhoon Boom', completely destroying it. Clay and the others watched him from a distance.

"Way to go, Rai!" The small pig-tailed girl cheered as she stepped up to him, placing her delicate fingers on his arm.

"Most impressive…" The smallest of the group, Omi, admitted.

Raimundo rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a bit while looking down at Kimiko. Clay noticed this and huffed in anger while tipping his hat.

"Would you look at that..."

Omi turned towards the muscular figure, "Is something the matter, Clay?" He chirped.

"Ya'll don't need to worry none, Omi." He pat Omi's round head.


	3. Chapter 3

[Your childhood is probably ruined, or going to be very soon ;D I can't help the length of my chapters, maybe they will get better as I write more.. ANYWAY..]

Rai turned his head to stick his tongue out at Omi and Clay; he was trying to get under their skins. After all, the only girl on premises was paying attention to HIM. But deep down Raimundo wasn't sure if he was attracted to girls or boys. Especially with what took place last night. Clay shot a glare at the punk but lost focus when he felt someone tugging on his sleeve.

"I think our friend is getting a- how you say, fat head?" Omi stated.

Clay started to laugh, "Er, yeah,"

Kimi and Rai made their way up to them. He waved his hand in a challenging manner,

"Fight me, Clay."

"Pardon? Your asking for it!? Well… okay then." Clay scratched his head lazily.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Boys. Come on Omi let's get some breakfast."

"Yes!" Omi grinned as he followed her inside.

"You mean to tell me I'm gonna miss breakfast because of you?" Clay groaned, half-jokingly.

Once he was sure they were alone, Raimundo sighed, "Dude, I did it so I could talk to you! Duh."

"Huh? About what now?" Clay asked, though he had a feeling he knew.

Rai kicked a stone nervously, "Have you ever thought about dating anyone? Like Kimi or something?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, WHAT?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I saw the look you gave me!" Raimundo jabbed a finger into Clay's rib cage, "You like her don't you?"

Clay was frozen, his eyes locked on Rai's.

"Tell me!"

"That's it!" Clay suddenly announced.

He forced Rai back against a tree, pinning him there was no problem, their bodies pressed closely. The smaller boy's eyes grew wide, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. Clay captured his lips, tilting his head slightly and closing his pale blue eyes. Raimundo blinked a few times in disbelief but his eyes drifted shut as well, he wrapped his arms around Clay's neck. In return, Clay placed his arms around Rai's waist. Rai moaned into Clay's mouth, sneaking his tongue past the other pair of lips. Clay fought to dominate the kiss, nipping at Rai's lip carefully.

"Mm!" Raimundo broke the kiss and tried to shove Clay away. "What are you doing?!

Clay backed away, "No idea, but sure looked like you were enjoying it." He snickered.

"Maybe a little…" Rai barely said.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

"…I guess that answered your question." Clay winked.

Little did they know they were being watched…

"That totally looked like fighting, huh Omi?" Kimiko giggled.

"B-But.. I- I…" Omi was startled.

Kimiko quickly covered his mouth, "Shoosh! They can't know we saw them, got it?"

The yellow boy looked like he was about to pass out.

[ I think it should end here…? This was embarrassing to write hehe. ]


End file.
